


Il suo eroe

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, death in heaven, s8e12 Death in heaven
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve storia incentrata sulla figura di Tom Osgood, ex membro della UNIT e padre della giovane assistente di Kate Stewart.<br/>Non penso di poter dire di più senza spoilerare gli eventi di Death in Heaven. Se avete visto l'episodio avrete già capito perché ho deciso di scrivere su di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il suo eroe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts).



> La storia contiene spoiler di Death in Heaven. Siate avvisati.  
> Il sergente Tom Osgood è un pg realmente esistente nella serie classica. È stato un tecnico e poi un consulente scientifico della UNIT. È apparso nel serial dell'ottava stagione "The daemons" e in alcuni romanzi.  
> È generalmente accettato che sia il padre della Osgood di Day of the Doctor e Death in Heaven.  
> Karen è il nome di Osgood nel mio headcanon e Frances è sua madre (non me ne volere, Saki, si è scelta questo nome e non c'è stato verso di toglierglielo). Nel mio headcanon lei e Tom sono divorziati.
> 
> Dopo quello che è successo nella puntata avevo il bisogno fisico di scrivere qualcosa di simile. La storia non è riuscita come avrei voluto, ma la pubblico comunque.

Non era rimasto niente di lei.  
Se avesse potuto vedere un corpo, forse, Tom Osgood avrebbe potuto darsi pace, come se non fosse già stato atroce per un padre sopravvivere alla propria figlia.

La sua Karen, la sua bambina, il suo piccolo genio, era stata uccisa svolgendo il suo lavoro, il lavoro che lui le aveva insegnato ad amare.

Continuava a vedere il suo volto illuminato di gioia e di eccitazione, quando lui le raccontava della UNIT e del Dottore. Aveva ripetuto infinite volte quelle storie,compresa quella nella quale lui aveva aiutato il Dottore a combattere il Maestro.  
Frances gli ripeteva sempre che quelle storie non erano adatte ad una bambina, che ne era diventata ossessionata, che non era sano che pensasse a questo genere di cose, ma lui non l'aveva ascoltata, né prima né dopo il divorzio, perché la luce che Karen aveva negli occhi mentre lui raccontava, il suo sorriso eccitato erano la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

Era intelligente e gentile, ma timida e insicura e a scuola non andava d'accordo con i compagni. Quelle storie erano il suo modo di scendere a patti con la realtà, di credere che qualcuno avrebbe sempre sconfitto il male, che il Dottore l'avrebbe salvata, se ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Ma dov'era il Dottore mentre lei moriva?  
E lui dov'era? Come aveva potuto permettere che andasse a rischiare la vita?  
Le aveva riempito la mente di storie e il cuore di ideali, senza pensare al prezzo che avrebbe pagato per questo.

Al funerale, vide Kate Stewart piangere. Lei era stata l'unica sopravvissuta di quell'aereo — un miracolo, dicevano tutti — e una parte di lui la odiava, per essere viva e per chiesto a Karen di seguirla. Era una figura carismatica e una leader nata, proprio come suo padre. Sarebbe stato fiero di lei se fosse stato ancora vivo, come lui era sempre stato fiero di Karen.  
Le parole di conforto di Kate non significavano nulla per lui, riusciva a udirle a stento, perché sentiva che entrambi si erano resi complici della sua morte.

Lo sguardo di Frances era duro e freddo dietro il velo di lacrime. Lo odiava più che mai e lui, per la prima volta dopo anni, non sapeva darle torto.  
Una frase gli tornava costantemente alla mente. Lei gliel'aveva gridato in un momento di collera, il giorno nel quale Karen aveva trovato il lavoro alla UNIT: "Sei soddisfatto, adesso? O sarai felice solo quando ci chiameranno per identificare il suo corpo?".  
Quelle parole gli correvano sotto la pelle come brividi di orrore.

Il dolore giungeva a ondate, che gli piegavano le ginocchia e lo lasciavano a singhiozzare disperato. Tuttavia, i momenti peggiori erano quelli nei quali non riusciva a piangere e restava come congelato, sentendosi svuotato.

Una settimana dopo il funerale, ricevette una visita dal dottor Taylor, venuto a consegnargli gli oggetti di Karen.  
Ricordava Malcolm Taylor, aveva iniziato a lavorare per la UNIT alcuni anni prima che lui andasse in pensione. Era un uomo brillante e Karen ne parlava sempre con grande trasporto. Erano molto amici, da quanto aveva capito, forse qualcosa di più, ma non era certo di volerlo sapere; non voleva pensare a tutta la vita che avrebbe potuto ancora vivere se solo...  
L'uomo che aveva davanti sembrava provato dal dolore, questo era evidente. Era pallido, con ombre scure sotto gli occhi e l'energia che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato sembrava scomparsa.  
Lo invitò ad entrare e gli offrì una tazza di tè, che Malcolm rifiutò.  
"Queste erano le sue cose," disse il dottor Taylor, porgendogli una scatola. "Al lavoro le abbiamo... raccolte... Ho pensato che avrebbe voluto averle, Signore".  
Tom tolse il coperchio con mani tremanti. Erano solo oggetti, si disse, non credeva che avrebbero potuto fargli così male. Eppure, quando li guardò, si pentì subito di averlo fatto. La prima cosa che raccolse fu una fotografia incorniciata che ritraeva lui e Karen, quando ancora era bambina.  
La lasciò ricadere all'interno e richiuse la scatola con uno scatto.  
Fece un respiro profondo.  
"Non ce la faccio," disse, senza guardare Malcolm negli occhi. "La prego, li porti via".  
"Cosa vuole che ne faccia?".  
"Ciò che vuole: li porti alla mia ex moglie, li butti via, li tenga lei, qualsiasi cosa, ma io... io non posso...", rispose.  
"Lo so," disse Malcolm, "la capisco... mi creda. Se dovesse cambiare idea, me lo faccia sapere".  
Mentre parlava, lo scienziato posò una mano sulla scatola, accarezzandone lievemente il coperchio.  
"Grazie di essere venuto, in ogni caso" disse Tom. "Lei lo avrebbe apprezzato".  
"Lo spero," disse l'altro, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Tom si tolse gli occhiali e li stropicciò chi occhi per non dover guardare il suo interlocutore negli occhi.  
"Parlava sempre molto bene di lei," disse, cercando di ignorare quanto doloroso fosse parlare di Karen al passato, "la stimava molto".  
Malcolm cercò di sorridere nel modo più sincero possibile.  
"Anche di lei," disse. "La adorava, lei era il suo eroe".  
Tom si sentì percorrere da un brivido. La sua voce appariva distante mentre diceva: "Se non lo fossi stato, mia figlia sarebbe ancora viva".

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la fanfiction vi sia piaciuta.  
> Aspettatevi altre ff su Osgood in futuro, perché la sua morte mi ha davvero sconvolta.  
> Sul suo rapporto con Malcolm Taylor (lo scienziato che appare in Planet of the Dead, ricordate?) sono stata volutamente vaga, anche se io li shippo terribilmente.
> 
> Alla prossima!


End file.
